User talk:Tajien Blue
__TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 23:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Nice work You've been making some great contributions, and you've only been here for 3 days! Keep up the good work. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 21:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Quality Hey, Tajien Blue. Thanks for uploading the player card and in-game images for the Blue Cuckoo Ka-Shoes article. However, I see you uploaded the images in .jpg format. I recommend uploading them in .png format, as the quality is higher. :) Thanks and happy editing, -- 01:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Image Hi, Tajien Blue. I see you've uploaded images from the new wiki. Unless you have permission to, please do not upload images from there so that we may avoid conflicts with that wiki. Just as we do, they have users who work hard to upload those images. I have deleted the images in question. If you need any help with getting images of items, please ask. Thanks, -- 04:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I got you a present --'Kyfur' (talk) 11:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Years' Categories Hi Tajien, Please note that the years' categories (such as Category:2009) added for items' articles are only the years on which they were released. If an item was still available in the same place in the following year(s), these years would not be relevant unless it's been released again during these years. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Welcome! (and something related to images) Hello there! I wanted to welcome you and thank you for your help with the picture department. You are doing an excellent job, ''but, the color of the penguin should be black, per an administration discussion held quite a long time (which hasn't been posted on the Policy, if memory serves me right). You can leave the ones you already uploaded, but it'd be great if you could wear black instead ;) Happy editings! Your pally: —Vicyorus (talk) 01:55, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Stop changing stop chnging the dates, they are the one CP gave and they need to stay like that. Editing You may not have noticed but in this wiki the date marked as the ending dates are the one that Club Penguin GIVES, not the ones they actually end. So stop editing you are wrong. Next edit I'm going to report. Thank you Thanks so much for undoing the vandal's edits yesterday (or today, it all depends on time zones) when no other admins/rollbacks/patrollers were online. You helped a lot :) Kallie Jo (talk) 22:30, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Edits Stop stealing meh edits! (Talking about reverting the vandalizing.) :P Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 17:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC)